With the advent of web cameras, personal computers and laptops are increasingly being used as video telephones enabling two or more people in different locations to engage in face-to-face, real-time communications over the Internet. Web cameras can be implemented as stand alone video capture devices connected to a computer using wired connections such as a universal serial bus (“USB”) or FireWire (1392) or they can be connected to a computer network using Ethernet or Wi-Fi. In recent years, laptop monitors have become available with a single web camera integrated into the top center of the monitor frame. Designers and users of web camera technologies continue to seek improvements to the video telephone experience.